Storm
hewwo its an oceansona a minor god (of severe weather), was reincarnated as an aquavian abilties include moderate electrokinesis and a tendency for manipulating minds with said electrokinesis update: hmmm maybe different code bc im just not feelin it with the wiki stuff Guide. Not to land, but to storm. The harbinger awakes. — Unknown intro here Who knew gods could walk among mortals, Appearance :text And be so utterly like them? Personality :text So fragile-bodied, History :text So sinful. Abilities : But, beware; Weaknesses :Storm is good at many things, but being a typical aquavian is not one of them. Storm cannot guide sailors to land. They can only guide them to the midst of hurricanes, waterspouts, and shores with rocky bottoms and treacherous cliffs. They do not have the aquavian instincts, and only bring ruin and chaos to the ships they guide, no matter how hard they try to be good and save sailors. Honestly, they're ashamed of this and have just accepted the fact that they can never be fully aquavian. They are tired easily by interacting with others or using their powers. They can use their powers to an almost unlimited degree when on adrenaline, but after the fight-or flight wears off, they may feel any symptoms from lightheadedness to immediate loss of consciousness depending on what they did in their power surge. Social interaction tiredness is self-explanatory. After finding out they were a god, albeit a minor one, Storm sunk into a mental depression, trying to cope with the fact that they were effectively immortal and they would outlive everyone they ever loved. The thoughts they had still haunt their mind sometimes. They have extreme anxiety at times, and this anxiety can cause them to act totally out of character. Loud, social, impulsive, you name it. It makes them feel horrid afterwards, but it's one of their most immediate coping mechanisms to drown it out. Storm also has issues with self worth and abandonment, and sometimes they feel lost. They feel like they're a horrible person for all the things they've done, all the people they may have intentionally hurt, all the people who think they're something they're not. Most of all, Storm is hard at dealing with their emotions. They keep it bottled and refuse to let go, because their calmness is security to them. They are also clueless at genuine social interaction (not putting up a face) and love. They are terrified of love for many, many reasons. No matter how they walk, how they breathe, Relationships :Ask to have your OC here (preferably if they've met Storm or have roleplayed with them). Roleplays with Storm are always open. Atlas: :text Coast: :text Eidos: :text Infinity: :text A fallen god, Trivia :There are many things a god wouldn't know about themselves. *Storm is modeled after the concept of a fallen angel *I see terns almost every week at the docks, so this was what inspired me to make Storm tern-based *Storm used to be more powerful before they were reincarnated *Storm can talk to animals by focusing some of their magic *They are easy at learning Infinity's spells *They enjoy cold places and mountains *They sometimes perch on windowsills and listen to human lectures *Storm can sleep while flying due to having a Frigatebird grandparent Is the worst kind of god. Gallery :text Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Oceansonas Category:Non-Binary Category:Aquavians Category:Content (NightStrike the Dragon)